Life, Love and Drama!
by HardyFreak101
Summary: Fiona Marshall was a orphan...Trish Stratus adopted her and now they are out on there bottoms after Trish gets kicked out of her new Boston home. See what happens when Trish's bestfriend who's a guy lets Fiona, Trish and Sara move in with him.
1. The Big Move In

**_Fiona Fay Marshall and Sara Bethany Adams were foster children of Trish Stratus'. They had just been adopted my Trish just a few weeks ago. Trish and the girls had just gotten back from the England tour with WWE. Trish had just resently moved in Boston, Massachusetts. She wanted to be a little closer to her best friend and what she hoped could be a father figure for Sara and Fiona. Although Trish didn't want anything more than friendship with this man. _**

_**Trish's New Apartment…**_

**Ring-Ring! **

**Hello Trish here! **

**Hello Miss. Stratus umm…well we are evicting you.**

**WHAT! WHY?**

**Well we are missing two payments from you. **

**Yeah I told you I have it I just came back from over seas. **

**Well I'm sorry mama.**

**Oh, well thank you ass hole! Trish said hanging up the phone.**

**Trish is everything okay? Fi asked walking in Trish's room.**

**Well, not really…I'm being evicted. **

**What? **

**Yeah…**

**What in the hell are we going to do?**

**I'm not sure! Trish said as she started to get frustrated.**

**Ooo! **

**What? **

**Why not see if your best friend and the HOTTEST guy in the world would let us stay with him? **

**Wow were did that come from? Do you like John Cena? **

**Umm….maybe. He's a nice guy, don't you think he would want to help us. He does adore little Sara.**

**Yeah, I bet he would help out but I think he adores you more.**

**Really! Fi asked as she started to blush.**

**_Fiona loved John he was like the sexiest man alive to her. Fiona really didn't even know who John was before she met him a little less than six months ago. Fiona had a big secret she was hiding from Trish, John and everyone else. She was only 17 but everyone seemed to believe she was 18. _**

_**Moments later…**_

**So, your sure John? **

**Yeah of course you and the kids can stay here as long as you need.**

**Thanks John we'll be over soon.**

**Huh? John said as Trish hung up the phone.**

**There coming over already?**

_**An Hour Later…**_

_**DING-DONG!**_

**Comin'! John yelled**

**John walked to the front door and welcome his new roommates.**

**John's two story house was beautiful. It had the main floor which was were the living room and kitchen was. The second story had all the bedrooms and a bathrooms. The basement was like John's game room. It had a big screen TV and a big uncomfortable couch and a pool table.**

**John showed the kids and Trish around and Fi and Sara were picking there bedrooms.**

**Fi had her own bedroom and so did John of course. Trish and Sara had no place to sleep, though.**

**Trish had pulled John aside as Fi was playing with Sara near the pool, outside.**

**Were are me and Sara going to sleep? Trish asked.**

**Umm….all the bed rooms are taken?**

**Yeah! Fi has some where to sleep and so do. John you told me this was going to work out. What in the hell am I going to do?**

**Shh…it's going to be okay. John re-assured her. I guess you and Sara could take my bedroom.**

**Really! Great. Trish said hugging John.**

**I'll sleep down in the basement. John said bummed.**

_**That Night…**_

**John and Fi were down in the basement watching a football game.**

**John had the sofa couch pulled out and the two were sitting on it.**

**Well its getting late I better get some sleep. Fi said standing up.**

**Yeah your probably right. John said standing up as well.**

**We got to hang out like this more often. Fi said.**

**Yeah! Dude why don't we go to a club tomorrow night? John asked.**

**Ummm….yeah why not? Fi said as she started to think back to her little secret. **

**So the two were going to get a few people to go to a club tomorrow night. Fiona left and went up stairs and to her bedroom.**

**John climbed into the bed. He just laid there for a few moments and he turned over and squirmed around trying to get comfortable.**

**John sat up and just looked around the room. **

**This isn't going to work! John said climbing out of bed and grabbing his pillow. John walked up the two flit of stairs and into his bed room were Trish and Sara were asleep. John climbed into the bed and fell asleep.**

**A/N: Hello! This is Chelsea...The author of course. I am hoping you all like my story...but PLEASE let me the truth if it sux tell me i'll throw it away and start new. i love this story personally. anyways ... just please Read and Reveiw...Thankx...**


	2. The Secret Is Out!

**Life, Love And Drama!**

_**5:00 P.m. The Next Day…**_

**Trish and Fi were in John's Bed room were the master bath was at. They were fixing them selves up. Doing there make-up and Fi was in heaven. Trish had so many beautiful things to wear.**

_**Knock-Knock!**_

**What! Trish yelled.**

**Let me in my room! I need clothes to! John yelled.**

**No! Fi yelled.**

**I'll get you later Fi! Now Let me in! **

**Fi walked over to the door and opened it. **

**Fi was in a shot blue jean skirt and a tight baby-T that said Bad Girl.**

**John's mouth dropped at the sight of Fiona's well shaped body.**

**Trish came walking up to the two wearing a pare of black and pink pimp striped pants with a pink-T. **

**John stop drooling! She said as she walked out of the room.**

_**At The Bar…**_

**Trish, Fi, John, Ashley Massaro Matt Hardy and Lita all were at the club together.**

**Trish, Ashley and Lita were best friends and Lita and Matt were dating. Matt and John were also best friends.**

**John and Matt were at the bar getting the girls a drink. Except for Fi.**

**So Lita tells me you got a crush on Fi? Matt asked.**

**Nah! **

**Boy don't lie to me! **

**Fine! Yeah I like her. She's fucking hot! I mean look at her! **

**Yeah she's hot but be careful man. **

**Ya ya I know.**

_**The song Boom Boom by Britney Spears started to play.**_

**Shit yah! Trish come with me! Fi said grabbing Trish and they walked over to John.**

**Hey girls! John said.**

**Ouch Fi let go of me! Trish said. **

**Wait! John come dance with us! **

**Umm….sure! John said as Fi dragged him to the dance floor with Trish too.**

**For a little bit Trish and Fi had John in a sandwich and John was loving it. Trish went and sat down because she kinda got pushed out of the sandwich. **

**Fi and John were heavy into each other they didn't even realize they were surrounded by people anymore. They were grinding. **

**Damn! Look at them! Ashley pointed out.**

**Wow! Fi can dance! Trish said.**

_**Back At The Dance Floor…**_

**Your looking Hot! John said. **

**Well same to you! Fi said grabbing his lil man.**

**Whoa! **

**Hahha…Fi laughed.**

**John grabbed her ass.**

**John…**

**Yeah? He asked.**

**Am I turning you on? **

**Huh? **

**Well your lil guy is standing at attention. So I was wondering…**

**Umm well what do you think?**

**I don't know but your turning me on! She said.**

**Really? Well come with me. John said pulling Fi off the dance floor into a darkened area of the club.**

**John pushed Fi up against the wall and put his hands on her thigh and moved up her leg until he got to her pussy. John stopped. Fi leaned in and kissed him and there tongs intertwinded.**

**Damn your turning me on! Fi whispered in his ear.**

**Yeah? **

**Ohh…yeah! **

_**Back were the gang is…**_

**Hey ummm….where is John and Fi? Matt asks.**

**Oh? Were are they? Trish says walking away. **

**Trish starts to walk around the club in search of them. Trish ended up were they are. She saw a couple making out but didn't think it was John and Fi. Trish went into the bathroom which is right by John and Fi. **

**Trish came walking out of the bathroom and bumped into the couple. (which its John and Fi)**

**Oh I'm so sorry…Oh My Gosh! John…Fi! Trish said. Trish just looked at them for a second and then ran off to go tell the rest of the gang.**

**Oh my god! Is she gone? Fi asks embarrassed.**

**Yeah…Haha…John kissed Fi a few more times and then the two of them start to head back to the rest of the guys.**

_**A Week Later…**_

**Trish and Fi were sitting in John's room. Trish was fixing Sara's hair and Fi was making Sara laugh and squeal. Which was making Trish mad.**

**Fiona Fay! Stop I'm trying to make her look like mommy! **

**Haha! I think she's gotta age like 50 years! Haha! Fi joked.**

**Oh really funny huh? No its not! Speaking of years old. You and John, your 18 and he's 28 don't you think that's a little risky? Trish asked.**

**18? Who ever said I was 18? I'm 17 Trish! Durr! Fi said and then she realized that she just let her little secret out. **

**Fiona Fay Marshall! Your 17 years old! Your not 18! **

**Oh shit! Fi said covering her head with a pillow.**

**Oh yeah oh shit! You know John's falling for you and now he has to know that your 17! **

**No! He wont want me anymore! **

**Fi, he likes you but he has to know your 17 because if Vince finds out your 17 John could lose his job and a hell of a lot more. You're a minor, you and John can't happen! He could go to jail.**

**That's bullshit! **

**Fiona, the law is the law and if you to like each other that much yall can wait a few months.**

**Mama I wanta go see cece. Sara said.**

**Cece? Fi asked.**

**Cena…John Cena. **

**Oh….**

**Okay Sara go get John and tell him FiFi needs to talk to him. Its important okay doll. Trish said putting Sara on the floor.**

**No! Trish PLEASE! don't make me tell him! **

**Okay. **

**Really? **

**NO! I'll tell him if you don't! Trish said walking out of the room.**

_**Down Stairs In The Basement…**_

**Cece! Cece! Sara said going down the stairs to the basement.**

**Is that my Sara baby?**

**Me! Me! Sara said jumping up and down.**

**John picked Sara up. **

**Now what are you doing down here? You should be getting readyto gosleep. **

**Mama say see FiFi! **

**What? **

**Mama say see FIFI! See FIFI!**

**Okay Sara! I got it. Come on I'll read you a book and then I'll go see FiFi.**

**Okay! **

_**Later On…**_

**Fiona was sitting in her room now and John came walking in. Looking as Sexy as ever. He had no shirt on and damn that made Fi'stask even harder to do.**

**So I here I'm suppose to come see you. Why?**

**Um…I…I…I…got to tell you something.**

**Okay, what?**

**It's going to mess 'us' up…**

**What? **

**I'm only 17. Fi blurted out.**

**John just stood there. He was pissed off. She had lied to him all that time. He liked Fi though but Nothing could happen anymore. She was a minor so he had to be nothing but a parental figure to her.**

**What! You lied to me! John yelled causing Trish to jump out of John's bed to see what was going on.**

**Trish looked into Fiona's room and saw the hurt on John's face and the fear in Fiona.**

**John! Trish yelled.**

**What the fuck you want! **

**Chill out! **

**Leave! He yelled.**

**Trish went back into John's bedroom leaving Fi and John to settle there business.**

**So what the hell do you have to say? John yelled.**

**Nothing okay! I'm sorry okay I just said I was 18 and it just went so far with us.**

**No! Not ever again! **

**What?**

**You heard me! I am NOTHIN but a parental figure to you.**

**Leave Get out! She yelled.**

**This is my fucking house and you lied to me and now your telling me to leave one of my rooms. **

**Trish heard all the racket and then heard Sara crying and she just couldn't take it. Trish jumped out of the bed again and went and got Sara out of her bed and grabbed john and forced him out of the room. Trish told Fi to get some sleep and force John into his bed room with Sara still in her arms.**

**What are you doing? John asked pissed off.**

**John chill out! Here take Sara, she's scared. **

**Trish handed Sara to John and he started to sing to her. Sara soon fell asleep and John put her in the big king size bed.**

**John. Trish whispered waving John into the master bathroom.**

**Now John what happened to you? **

**I don't know. John said as he turned away.**

**John I love you as a great man, a friend, and just as a good person for helping me and the kids but John you really scared me. Fuck John you scared Fiona half to death. **

**Whatever. John said looking away.**

**John! Trish grabbed his face forcing him to look at her. I know you were upset but John damn. **

**You just don't get it! **

**Get what? Trish asked.**

**I liked her a lot, okay! She just was so, so, well I cant explain it. I just fucking thought she was different. **

**John she likes you just as much. **

**Yeah? whatever!**

**Come here! Trish said forcing John into a hug.**

**Trish I have two questions.**

**Okay what? Trish asked still holding John in a bear hug.**

**One: Please let go of me and Two: can I sleep here? I cant sleep in that hard bed down stairs.**

**Well yes to number two but why to number one?**

**Because I cant breath!**

**Oh…Haha…**

**Trish and John feel asleep with Sara in between them.**

**_AN: Hello again...well i hope you enjoyed this chapter of Life, Love, & Drama! once again please tell me what you truely think of this story. I really like to here what you think about it. Please Read & Review...Chelsea_**


	3. Karioki & A New School

**Life, Love, & Drama**

_**About A Week Later…**_

**John had kept to his words. He did nothing but act like a parent to Fi but Fi didn't and couldn't understand how he could do that if he liked her so.**

**John and Trish had invited a few friends over to have a Karaoke night. John had invited Matt and Jeff Hardy and Jeff's wife Beth. Trish invited Lita, Christy, Ashley and Stacy and Christy and Ashley were bring there boyfriends. Stacy couldn't make it.**

_**Ding-Dong!**_

**"I got it!" John yelled through the house.**

**John opened the door to Matt, Jeff, Lita and Beth.**

**"Hey yall!" John said giving a hug to the girls and a hand shake to the guys.**

**"Sup man!" Matt said sitting on the couch with Lita by his side. Jeff and Beth sat down too.**

**"Nothing much." John said.**

**"So who's all coming to this lil party thing?" Jeff asked.**

**"Um…Ashley Massaro and Christy Hemme are the only ones left. Them and there boyfriends." John answered.**

**"Woah! John you know who Ashley is dating, right?" Lita asked.**

**"No who?" John asked.**

**Randy….**

**"Orton?" John cutt of Lita.**

**See what you don't know if John Cena HATES Randy Orton with a passion. John didn't like how Orton treats women. Every woman Randy hasdated either regrettesdating himor would soon regret what they had done with him. Randy has always thought he was the hottest thing to walk the earth and thought he was the best thing that had entered the WWE ring. of cousre, John thinksthat's fucking bull shit because Randy didn't do anything to get into the WWE business, Orton had his poppa Bob Orton Jr. to get him in to the Wrestling business. He got in with the help of his pops and John worked his ass off for his job.**

**"Yep." Lita said.**

**"Oh hell nah!" John said as the door bell began to ring.**

**John stood up and called Trish down. Trish came down the stairs and saw the pissed off reaction on his face.**

**"Trish can I talk to you! NOW!" John Demanded**

**John pulled Trish aside talking as fast as he could, still needing to answer the door.**

**"Orton is Ashley's boyfriend!" He blurted out.**

**"Um…can't you just deal with it? There already here!" Trish answered.**

**"No! this is my house and I hate that fucking ass hole. He will not mingle in my house!" John said told Trish.**

**"John please he'll be on his best behavior, i promise!" Trish lied.**

**"Fine this ONE time!" John anwsered.**

**Trish sided with him and answered the door to Ashley, Randy, Christy and her boyfriend Matt Cena. Yep Christy was dating John's older brother, Matt.**

**"Hey Bro!" John said hugging his brother. "Christy! sis how's it going!" John greeted her.**

**"Matt when did we get married?" Christy asked looking at John. **

**"I'm not to sure, John?" Matt said with a laugh.**

**"Well you know you'd like to be apart of this wonderful, disfunctionalfamily!" John said with a sly smile.**

**"Okay, whatever! Just let us in." Christy said pushing past John.**

**"Ashley, Orton." John said not even looking at the two.**

**"Cena!" Randy said in a mean tone.**

**John bit his tong trying to be nice.**

_**Up Stairs…**_

**Fiona was sitting in her room. Listing to the dumb assesdown stairsmake fools of them selves. 30 minutes passed and Fi just couldn't take it she wanted to do something that would make John realize how much he really needed her.**

**Fi walked down the stairs and entered the living room were a drunk Jeff and Lita were singing "I Got You Babe" **

**"Hey can I sing next?" Fi asked as John's eyes beamed on her. She could feel his eyes on her, she was a little scared of what he would do but she knew he liked her so he wouldn't hurt her.**

**"Come on! Sing your sexy ass off!" Jeff and Lita called her over.**

**"Okay! Cool."Fi said looking deep into John's eyes. John just turned away.**

**Fi selected a song. Cleared her throat and started the song "Closest Thing To Crazy"….**

_**How can I think I'm standing strong?**_

_**Yet feel the air beneath my feet.**_

_**How can happiness feel so wrong?**_

_**How can misery Fell so sweet?**_

_**How can you let me watch you sleep?**_

_**Then break my dream, the way you do?**_

_**How can I have got in so deep?**_

_**Why did I fall in love with you?**_

_**This is the closest thing to crazy I have ever been.**_

_**Feeling 22 acting 17.**_

_**This is the closest thing to crazy I have ever known. **_

_**I was never crazy on my own, and now I know that there's a link between the two…**_

_**Being close to crazy means being close to you.**_

_**How can you make me fall apart?**_

_**Then break my fall with loving lies?**_

_**Its so easy to break a heart.**_

_**Its so easy to close your eyes.**_

_**How can you treat me like a child?**_

_**Yet like a child I yarn for you.**_

**Those words hit John's heart and hit it hard. "how can you treat me like a child, Yet like a child I yarn for you." Those words meant so many things to the both of them.**

_**How can anyone feel so wild?**_

_**How can anyone feel so blue?**_

_**This is the closest thing to crazy I have ever been.**_

_**Feeling 22 acting 17.**_

_**This is the closest thing to crazy I have ever known. **_

_**I was never crazy on my own, and now I know that there's a link between the two…**_

_**Being close to crazy means being close to you.**_

**_Being close to you…_**

**_And being close to you…_**

**Fiona finished the song and ran up the stairs. **

**"Wow! What a song!" Randy said.**

**"It was, she must be in love with someone!" Ashley mentioned.**

**"John! What did ya do to the girl?" Jeff asked as he fell on the floor and started to laugh.**

**"I don't feel so good. I'm going to bed. John said walking away emotionless." John walked down the stairs to the basement.**

**"Umm….I'm sorry guys I think you all should really go." Trish said.**

**"Aw…..Trish!"Lita said as her words slirred together.**

**"Comeon!Weshould go John does seem so to be upset or something". Christy said getting everyone out.**

**Christy and Matt (john's bro) knew all about the Fi and John thing. **

**"Christy, Matt i'm sorry. He's been really down for the past few weeks."Trish told them.**

**"Yeah, That's why we're leaving." Takecare of him for me. Matt said hugging Trish.**

**"IWill."Trish said leading the guests out of the house.**

_**That Night…**_** (1:45am)**

**John was laying in bed looking up at the ceilling.**

**Fuck this! He said getting out of bed and going up stairs to Fiona's room.**

**John got to her room door and just stood there for a few seconds.**

_**Knock-Knock**_

**Fi opened the door and just stared at him. **

**"What?" She whispered.**

**"CanI come in?" he asked.**

**"Whatever!"She said letting him into the room.**

**John walked in and saw tones of pictures all over the walls. Pictures such as Eminem, John Cena, Randy Orton, Josh Hartnet, Linkin Park, Limp Bizket, Simple Plain…ect.**

**"I like how you redecorated! Better than I could ever do." He said with a smile.**

**"Yeah." She said sitting on her bed.**

**"Look Fi I just want to apologize for how rude I've been.I'm just really sorry." John said.**

**Yeah. She said again.**

**"That's all you've got to say?" John asked.**

**"Yep!" she said.**

**"Oh..."**

**"Well,I'm sorry too, but you didn't have to be so damn rude about it." Fi said.**

**I know and I've said I am sorry. You just don't understand. John said looking at the ground.**

**"John, I understand. I understand that, i like you. I fell for you hard and now i can't even let anyone know how muchi like you.I just wish i wasn't 17 and I just want to be in your arms like at the bar." She said as a tear ran down her face.**

**John looked deep into her hazel green eyes."You do get it!" He said.**

**Yeah, but we cant do this, Trish and you were right. We cant let this go any farther. We need to end this and move on. Just promise me you wont forget about me. **

**Never, i'll never of get you. Not only that but we live together. It's kinda hard to forget you when we live under the same roof. John said with a laugh.**

**"Good! I better get some sleep since it is my first day of (girls only) private school tomorrow." She said annoyed. Fi really didn't want to go to a all girls school.**

**"Well, your not going to an all girls school. John said watching her reaction with a smile. **

**"I'm not?" she questioned.**

**"Nope! Your going to a private school with boys and girls. My cousin Clinton goes there he said he would help you find your way around the school."**

**"Oh..really? That's so nice of you John, thanks." Fi said hugging him.**

**"Goodnight Fi." John said kissing her on her forehead.**

**"Night! She said kissing his cheek. **

**John walked out of Fiona's room and walked into his old room (now Trish's room). He saw Trish asleep with Sara in her arms. John climbed in the bed and fell asleep.**

_**That Morning…**_

**John walked into Fiona's room and said **

**"Wake up!" He Yelled. **

**"Huh?" Fi said groggy voiced.**

**"Wake up! You have school today!" John yelled even louder.**

**"What time is it?" Fi asked.**

**"6:48am Missy!" John said very chippery.**

**"No to early!" Fi said pulling the covers over her head.**

**"Fi!" John yelled again.**

**John walked out of the room and walked into his old room and into the master bathroom. **

**"Trish were is Sara going since your going to Florida for a photo shoot?" John questioned.**

**"Sara and Fi? There staying here with you!" Trish informed him.**

**"What? No I got work."**

**"Nope! I called Vince and told him about what's going on in all. Well he said your off today and tomorrow but Friday you and the girlsaregoing to Tennessee for your photo shoot and that Monday you will film RAW and I'll be there so after we can come backtothehouse together."**

**"Aw…me and the girl all alone. Why!" He wined. **

**"Just deal with it! Now go, wake Fi up!"**

**John walked back into the hall and saw Sara was awake. **

**"Sara! There's my little angel."**

**"Huh?" She asked.**

**"Go wake up Fi!" John asked.**

**"Okay! Bye Cece!" Sara said heading toward Fi's room.**

**"Okay! One up and another tp go!" John said as he was proud of himself.**

**Sara walked into the bedroom and started to scream. She jumped onto Fi's bed and started to jump on Fi as she continued toscream.**

**"Up! Up! Up! Cece say naky!" Sara screamed.**

**"What? John's naked?" Fi jumped up.**

**"Ya ya! Cece say Waky!" Sara continued to scream.**

**"Oh…okay I'm awake." Fi lied as she layed her head back down.**

_**30 Minutes Later…**_

**Fi came walking into the living room with her back pack. She was wearing a pad skirt and a white t-shirt and white knee high shocks and black flat heels.**

**"Wow, you look good Fi." Trish said as she picked up her suit case and gave it to John.**

**"Trish were are you going?" Fi asked.**

**"I done told you. I'm going to Florida for the weekend. I have a photo shoot." Trish told her once again.**

**"What? Your leaving?" Fi asked all concerned.**

**"Yeah, I'll be back." Trish answered as she hugged Sara and Fi.**

**Okay you better! Fi said as she walked away from Trish.**

**"I'll be back as soon as possible. Now give me another hug!" Trish demanded.**

**Fi ran and gave Trish a hug and Trish whispered this in Fi's ear.**

**"Take care of Sara, cause you know how short attention span John has.Also you to betterbehave."**

**"Okay! Bye Trish." Fi said one last time.**

**Trish kissed every ones cheeks and walked out of the door and left.**

**"Okay come on Sara you have to go get dresses." John as she grabbed Sara's hand as he led her to her room.**

**"John." Fi followed behind. "Were is Sara going if your going to be at the gym most of the day?" Fi asked as her mother side started to peek out.**

**"Christy is going to watch her. My brother and Christy are coming over later and Christy's going to take Sara and me and Matt are going to the Gym." John answered.**

**"Oh…okay." Fi said, she was shocked John was being so mature.**

_**10 Minutes Later…**_

**"Okay let's go!" Fi said walking out of the house with Sara on her hip. **

**John followed behind. They got in the car and Fi put Sara in her car seat. They got to the school and they all got out. John had to sign some papers so Fi could get in the school or what ever. **

**As soon as Fi walked in shefelt so welcomed. A Bubbly Cheery girl named Chrisleigh came up to Fi welcoming her along with Clinton Cena, John's cousin who was suppose to show Fi around. **

**John and Sara soon left and left Chrisleigh and Clinton alone with Fi.**

**"So Fiona, were are you from?" Chrisleigh asked Fi as they walked down the hall way.**

**"Well, I was born in Texas, but i've been raised in Massachusettes. Also, you can call me Fi." She infromed her.**

**"Oh ok! Fi! Haha that's so ummm different! Haha!" Chrisleigh said.**

**"Okay Christopher-lee Shh!" Clinton said. "I'm Clinton but call me Clint, please! "**

**"Okay… your John's cousin, right?" Fi asked.**

**"Yeah." he answered.**

**"Fi let me see your Schedule!" Chrisleigh said grabbing the schedule.**

**"Ohh yeah! I have first and second and fourth and ….. Oh my good golly gosh we have all the same period together except third and seveneth! Darn, oh well! Come on Fi we better go…bye Clint, see ya at lunch!" Chrisleigh said. **

**"Bye Clint." Fi said as Chrisleigh pulled Fi away.**

**"Bye Fi." Clint waved.**

**Fi and Chrisleigh went to there first period, which was English IIII.**

**"So how did you meet John?" Chrisleigh asked.**

**"Well, my mom, well i guess she's my mom. She abopted me, i was an orphan." Fi answered kinda.**

**"Oh, so your mom person knew John?" Chrisleigh asked.**

**"Yeah, and i met him like afew months ago. Now we are living with him!" Fi said.**

**"Oh." Chrisleigh said as they both got quiet.**

**"So how did you meet Clint?" Fi asked.**

**"Here." Chrisleigh said.**

**"At school." Fi questioned. **

**"Yeah." Chrisleigh answered.**

**"Like how?" Fi asked for more details.**

**"I met him last year and we just clicked. He's like my best guy friend." Chrisleigh answered.**

**"That's really cool." Fi said as she started to thinking of Clint.**

**"Yea his cool." Chrisleigh said getting quite.**

**Chrisleigh and Fi gotquite as the teacher gave out there work and the instructions. The two girls were working when outta no were Chrisleigh asked…**

**"Do you like him?"**

**"Who? Clint? No I don't even know him, so how can I like him? Fi answer with a question.**

**"Umm…sounds like you like him!" Chriseleigh said.**

**"Shut up!" Fi said trying to keep Chrisleigh quite.**

**"Well, I guess I should tell him!"**

**"No!"**

**"Why?" Chrisleigh asked.**

**"Because he doesn't even know me that well, and I don't want him knowing!"**

**"Are you ever going to tell him?"Chrisleigh asked.**

**"I don't know. Maybe." Fi said.**

**"He isgoing to find out, some how." Chrisleigh told her.**

**"Not if you don't tell him he wont." Fi said.**

**Yes he will.**

**"Oh really, how?" fi asked.**

**"You live with his cousin! Dur!" Chrisleigh said to Fi.**

**"So! I'm not going to tell John." Fi said.**

**"Well, come on! I could tell you liked him John will be able to tell real fast. Especially if Clint comes around and yall start to flirt!"**

**"Well that wont happen!" Fi said ending the subject fast.**

**Chrisleigh and Fi went back to there work until Chrisleigh popped up with another question…**

**What if he likes you? She asked. Then would you tell him?**

**"I don't know…Maybe!" Fi said as she started to think about John, and Clint.**

**"Okay, let me see if I got this right. If he likes you, but he doesn't tell you, and you knew he had a crush on you, you still wouldn't tell him?"**

**"I don't know!" Fi said getting tried of this subject. "Your confusing me!"**

**Yes, or no! Chrisleigh demanded.**

**"No! I don't know. Maybe if I knew he liked me."**

**"Yes! You would tell him! Haha!" Chrisleighsaid aloud making the class look at Chrisleigh funny.**

**"Okay…?" Fi said looking away from Chrisleigh.**

**"Oh, don't worry I'm use to them look at me strangely." Chrisleigh said with a laugh.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed! and thanksfor **MissLoaf91 **help. I hope yall enjoy. Keep up with the reveiws! Chelsea**


	4. School, New Friends & A trip to Tennesse

_**A Little Bit Later…**_

**"Chrisleigh what time do we go to second period?" Fi said as she was becoming borad with this class.**

**"Um…Skin30?" Chrisleigh said as she didn't know either.**

**"Huh? Oh gosh! Chrisleigh your such a dork!" Fi said as she laughed at Chrisleigh.**

**"I think we get out in a fewmoreminutes." Chrisleigh said as she got her books together.**

_**Bing!-Bing! Bing-Bing!**_

**"Time to go to second period." Chrisleigh said getting up.**

**"Oh! Good I was getting bored." FI said as she followed Chrisleigh to there next class.**

**"So did you like English?" Chrisleigh asked as the girls walkedcontinued to walk totheir next class.**

**"Umm…I guess. It was okay, I mean I had to do work so that sucked!" Fi said.**

**Its school, you always have to do work, Durr!" Chrisleigh said.**

**I know that, I just would rather be at home and watching TRL." Fi said.**

**"So, other an the work did you like it?" Chrisleigh asked.**

**"Yeah, It wascool. It's not home but just as good, I guess." Fi said as she walked into second period with Chrisleigh(Spanish II).**

_**At Lunch…**_

**Fi and Chrisleigh sat down at a nearby table. They were becoming better friends and the more they were together the closer they got. Fi was just sitting at the table talking to Chrisleigh when all of a sudden everything went dark. Clint had put his hands over Fiona's hazel green eyes.**

**"Guess who!" Clint said.**

**"Get Off! Now!" Fi said elbowing Clint in his stomach. Chrisleigh started to laugh.**

**"Oh!" Clint said letting Fi's eyes go**

**"Oh my! Clint I'm so sorry!" Fi said.**

**"I forgive you, I guess!" Clint said as he sat next to Fi. "I'm sitting here!" **

**Fi hadn't even thought of John once. She had found someone who could help herkeep her mind off of John. Only problem was that he was John younger cousin.**

**Clint, Chrisleigh and everyone around them were talking among each other but Fi, she was day dreaming.**

**"Fi!" Clint yelled trying to get her attention.**

**"Huh?" Fi said as she snapped out of it.**

**"I'm coming over today!" He said a little excited.**

**"Huh?What in the hell are you talking about?"Fi almost sounded scared.**

**"Yep! John needs me to help out around the house." Clint informed her.**

**"Help out, How?" Fi asked.**

**"I have to clean out his pool. I promised him a few weeks ago." Clint said a little pissed but over all he didn't care cause he got to see Fi.**

**"HaHa! You have to do chores! Fi said as she laughed at Clint. Fi started to picture Clint in his bathing suit she just couldn't help but think of Clint on John's body. Wow, now that's yummy. Fi started yo blush.**

**Fi! Calm down chick-A-Dee!" Chrisleigh said with a smile as she knewn Fi had to be thinking of Clint.**

**"Shut Up Chrisleigh!" Fi yelled as she threw a french fry at Chrisleigh.**

_**After School…**_

**School was over and Fi and Clint were waiting for John to pick them up. ****Clint Just stared at theFi thewhole time.**

**Clint! Clint! Come on John's here! Fi yelled at him as shetried to get his attention.**

**"Bye Chrisleigh! See ya tomorrow." Fi said as she walked to the 2006 Mustang that had just pulled up. John was inside the vihicle waiting for Fi and Clint to climb in.**

**Clint and Fi climbed into the car and they left the school all in silence. After a couple of minutes of silence John popped up and said. **

**"So, Fi how was your first day of school?" John asked as he stopped at a red light.**

**"It was cool, I met some new friends and Clint was nice too." Fi said.**

**"That's good! Clint?" **

**"Yeah, cuz?" Clint said as he jumped out of his daydreaming.**

**"You ant got to clean the pool." John said as he sped up the car.**

**"What? Really?" Clint questioned.**

**"Yeah, you can either go home or come over with us?" John explained.**

**"Cool,I guess if it cool with you guysI'll come over." Clintsaid.**

**"Yeah, your mom and pops ant expectin you till later."**

**Out if no where Fi yelled…**

**"STOP! Shhhh!" She yelled causing John to slam on the brakes.**

**"What?" Clint and John asked at the same time.**

**"This!" She pointed to the radio. "Its my favorite song, so hush!" Fi said turning up the radio. John started to move the vehicle again.**

**Fi started to sing with the song…**

"**When I was just a lil boy my momma use to tell me these crazy things. She use to tell me my daddy was a evil man, she use to tell me he hated me. But then I got a lil bit older and I realized she was the crazy one and there was nothing I could do or say to try to change her cause that's just the way she was."**

**"Oh lord!" Clint said. He was a fan of Eminem, but it was just funny to him that Fi was singing his song and even that she knew the words.**

**"Shh"…She said again before she started to Rap.**

"t**hey say I cant rap bout bein broke, no more. They didn't say I cant rap bout coke , no more (scream) Slut! Think I wont chock no whore till the vocal cords in her throat wont work, no more (screams) These mother fuckers think I'm playin, thinkin I'm sayin the shit just cause I'm thinkin it, just to be sayin it (screams) Put your hands down bitch I wont shoot you I'm gonna pull you to this bullet and pull it through you (screams) shut up slut your causing to much chaos, just bend over and take it like a slut, Okay ma! Oh now he's rapping his own mother, abusing a whore, snorting coke when we gave his the Rolling Stone cover? You got god damn right bitch and now it's too late, I'm triple platinum and tragedies happened in two states. I invent violence you vile venom vile bitches van vikadin, vroom, vroom, vroom, Take this chain saw take his brain off dangle it from his neck while his head barely hangs on. Blood! Guts! Guns! Cuts! Knives! Lives! Wives! Nuns! Sluts!"**

**"Bitch! I'm gonna kill you! You don't want to fuck wit me! Girls its me you ant nothing but a slut to me! Bitch I'm gonna kill you! You ant got the balls to beef, we ant eva gonna stop beefin , I wont squash the beef! You betta kill me! I'm gonna be another rapper dead for poppin off at the mouth with shit I shouldn't have said. Who wanta kill me? Bitches to you ant nothing but a girl to me…"**

**"I said you dont want to fuck wit shady (cause why?) Cause Shady will fuckin kill you! (Haha) I said you don't want to fuck wit Shady (cause why?) Cause Shady will fuckin kill you! Bitch I'm gonna kill you!" **

**The music stop…John had turned off the car, they were home.**

**"Thank god!" John said getting out of the car.**

**"Damn Fi! You just don't seem like the typical girl to listen to that shit!" Clint said as he climbed out of the car.**

**"Well, I am from the Dirty south! But for real I really am a fan of rock musicEminem is just to damn sexy to pass up his music."Fi said as she grabbed her binder and started to head toward the house.**

**"So whatcha want to do Clint?" Fi asked as they walked into the huge house.**

**"Umm…why don't we go chill by the pool?"**

**"Sounds good, let me go change first!" Fi said as she headed up the stairs. As Fi walked up the stairs her skirt flapped just enough to let Clint see her pink thong.**

**"Ooo! Hell yeah!" Clint said walking outside to the pool.**

_**In The Basement…**_

**John was sitting writing some lyrics down trying to make another song. Then the phone rang.**

**"Yeyo!" Sara said.**

**"Um…Is Mr. Cena there?" A deep voiced man asked.**

**"CeCe! CeCe! You!" Sara said running toward John. John grabbed the phone. **

**"Hello, John speakin'."**

**"Hello, Sir. I'm Jason Walson, I am the person in charge of booking people to perform at Big In 05' a VH1 awards show." Mr. Walson explained.**

**"Oh! Hello, sir." John said getting a little excited.**

**"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to perform for our annul show?" **

**"Oh yes! Of course!" John answered before even thinking.**

**"Okay great, It's the next Wednesday. I just have to one run thing by you." Walson said.**

**"Okay, what is it?" John asked.**

**"Eminem, he'll be introducing you and he could say or do anything he wants, It is Live."**

**"Yeah, I get it. So can I!" John said.**

**"Okay, I'll see you in a few days." Walson said.**

**"Yeah! Bye and thanks."**

**"No thank you!" Walson saidas hehung up the phone.**

**"Oh yeah!" John said grabbing Sara and running up the stairs and outside to find Fi and Clint.**

**John made his way outside...**

**"Hey!" John said short of breath.**

**"Huh?" Clint said a little worried bout John.**

**"I'm…going…to…perform…"John said still trying to catch his breath. "At Big In 05'Next Wednesday!" John finished.**

**"What! Oh Shit yeah!" Fi said.**

**"Man! that's tight!" Clint said. **

**"I got to go call Vince you two watch Sara." John said as he dashed off.**

**"Okay! Come here girllie". Fi said grabbing Sara's hand.**

_**Later…**_

**Fi and Clint were forced to watch Barbie and The Prince. Clint had fallen asleep and god he looked so much like John. **

**Ring!-Ring! …**

**Fi answered the phone to hear Chrisleigh…**

**"Hey girl!" Chrisleigh said.**

**"Hey, sup?" Fi said.**

**"Well to be real, I just called to prove to my Stupid sister that you really have met Randy Orton."Chrisleigh said as she yelled at her sister.**

**"Oh really?" **

**"Yeah, my sis didn't believe me. Sohere you tell her?"Chrisleigh said as she gave the phone to her sister.**

**"Sure!" Fi said.**

**Chrisleigh put her older sister on the phone, Megan Knox.**

**"ight! This is Megan!" **

**"Hi, I'm Fi and yes I have met Randy." Fi said as she just got strait to the point.**

**"Oh girl, your for real? You ant just playin' wit me are you?" Megan questioned.**

**"NoI ant messin' with ya. I have met hime."**

**"Oh shit! Girl I go to meet him! Can you get me the hook up?" Megan said.**

**"Well, I don't know."**

**"Why?" Megan questioned.**

**"Cause he has a girlfriend and for allI know your like 10 years old." Fi joked.**

**"Well his girl I can deal with her! For the age thang, I'm 19." **

**"Oh…cool! Well I am going on a tour this summer with the WWE. You and Chrisleigh could come with me, maybe?" Fi said.**

**"Oh my! We wouldso love you!" **

**"Well, John and Trish would have to met up with your parents and shit so I'll have to get to know yall and then we'll see." Fi added.**

**"Yeah, yeah, do that!" **

**"Okay. Tell Chrisleigh I had to go okay?" Fi said.**

**"Yeah, Bye." Megan said.**

**"Bye." Fi said hanging up the phone.**

_**Little Bit Later…**_

**John came walking down the stairs, from upstairs. He was in nothing but a pair of PJ pants. His hair was still wet from his shower. **

**"Okay kids!" He said.**

**"Shh!" Fi said pointing to Sara and Clint who were asleep.**

**"Oh." He whispered.**

**John picked Sara up and carried her to her bed, which was now located in John's old room. John grabbed a blanket and walked back down the stairs. He covered up Clint and grabbed the phone to call Clint's mom. **

**"Hello?" Clint's mom said.**

**"Lynn?" John asked**

**"Yes John! What do you want?" Lynn asked.**

**"Well, I just called to see if Clint could stay over. He fell asleep on my couch and I don't want to wake him." John Explained.**

**"Yeah, yeah I get it. Just tonight, he has to work with his dad tomorrow." Lynn said.**

**"Okay, I'll bring him by the house bright and early." John said.**

**"He'll just love that. Isee you tomorrowJohn.Lynn said before hanging up.**

**John soon after went to his big old bed, and god how he missed that bed. Fiona followed behind John and went to sleep in her own bedroom.**

_**Saturday Morning…6:30am…**_

**John walked in to the hall, Sara by his side. He had a fog horn in his hand. **

**HOOONK! John had pushed the fog horn off.**

**Clint jumped up from the couch in a mess.**

**Fi camerunningout of her room. Her hair was a mess, it was everywhere. Fi grabbed the fog horn from John and threw it down the stairs, It broke into a bunch into a bunch of pecies.**

**"Hey!" Johnyelled. "I just bought that."**

**"Shut up!" She said back. "Some people are trying to fucking sleep!"**

**"Get dresses sleeping beauty!" John said with a little smile on his face.**

**"Why! Its Saturday! And It's to damn early." Fi said angry, she wasn't a morning person.**

**"We're going to Tennessee! I have a photo singing and a showon Monday. We'll beheadingbackMonday night." John explained.**

**"Really? Cool, I've never been to Tennesse. Fi said as she thought of all the things she could do in Tennesse.**

**Yep, we're leavingin about...um...10 minutes. John said.**

**"What! I Don't have enough time to pack in ten minutes! Hang onyou said we're headding back onMonday night?" Fi asked.**

**"Yeah." John answered.**

**So I'm goingto missschool Monday! Fi asked.**

**"Yes." John answered again.**

**"Is Randy Orton going to be there?"Fi asked.**

**"Well, he is having a joined photo signing so mostlikely, Yes." John answered another question.**

**"Really!" Fi asked.**

**"Yes! Now what's upwith all the stupid ass questions!" John asked.**

**"I'm just asking, but anyways John can I have someone come with me, so I wont be b-nard? Please oh please! Your going to be gone and I'm going to be stuck with Sara so please!"**

**"B-nard? What in the hell is b-nard?" John asked.**

**"Board! Dur!" Fi answered. "So...what's your answer?"**

**"Fine!"**

**"Oh my gosh! I love you sooo much John!" Fi said as she hugged John tightly.**

**"But! You all can't leave the hotel not without me knowing were your going." John demanded.**

**"Yeah,Yeah!"Fi ran down stairs and grabbed the phone. She walked back up the stairs dialing a phone number.**

**John and Sara walked down the stairs were Clint was.**

**"Hey cuz!" John said sitting by a verysleepy Clint.**

**"Hey." He said still groggy voiced.**

**"I have to bring you home. Your mom said you have to work with your dad or something."**

**"Aww...Shit!" Clint said.**

**'Yeah, I feel for ya." John said as the room got quite.**

**"JOHN!" Fi yelled from up stairs.**

**"What!" He said walking back up the stairs.**

**"Chrisleigh and Megan's mom wants to talk to you." Fi yelled down.**

**"Who and who? I said one person not two!" John said.**

**"Well, I can't invite one of my friends and not the other, their sisters I can't just blow the other one off." Fi yelled.**

**"Oh...Whatever!" John said grabbing the phone from Fi.**

_**An Hour Later…**_

_**Now boarding flit 316 to Knoxville, Tennessee. A women said from a desk.**_

**"That's us." John said to the four girls.**

**"Cool." Chrisleigh, Megan, and Fi said at the same time. **

**"ool!" Sara said coping them.**

**John and the girls boarded the plain. They flew first class along with several other WWE Superstars.**

_**In Tennessee…**_

**John and The girls gotto Tennesse fine and got therehotel rooms.John and Sara would be sharing a room with Matt Hardy. Chrisleigh, Fi and Megan would be sharing a room and once Trish got to Tennessee she would bunk with Fi and the girls.**

**Fi, Chrisleigh and Megan were baby sitting Sara while John was at the singing. **

**"So the Singing is joined with Randy Orton?" Chrisleigh asked.**

**"Yep, there probably there now." **

**"What! Fuck man! I want to met Randy Orton!" Megan wined.**

**"He is staying at this hotel, too." Fi informed her.**

**"What! Oh hell yeah! I'm going to sneak in his hotel and well, you get my drift!" Megan said as she winked at Fi.**

**"Megan! Chill! You freakin' Poe!" Chrisleigh said as sheteased her sister.**

**"What? Poe? You are such a dork sometimes." Megan said as she rolled her eyes.**

**"So, Donna!" Chrisleigh said. Ya, see Megan had bright Red hair and it was all natural, so Chrisleigh liked to call Megan Donna, off of That 70's show. Infact megan looked kind of similar to Donna.**

**"Donna? Don't call me Donna! God! Your so fuckingchildish!" Megan yelled.**

**"So! You're the one with a crush on a man out of your league!You, Youcum guzzler!"Chrisleigh joked.**

**"Haha!" Fi started to laugh.**

**"What?" Megan saidas shetackled Chrisleigh onto one of the beds.**

**Okay! Stop fighting! Fi yelled over then**

**Stop! Stop! Sara yelled copying.**

_**A While Later…**_

**John came walking into the girls room to see them all in there PJ's.**

**"Get dressed girls!" John said as shut the hotel room door.**

**"Why!" Fi asked.**

**"Because we are going to meet a few people for dinner." John informed them.**

**"Like Who?" Megan asked.**

**"Umm…Ashley Massaro, Randy Orton, Matt Hardy, and Lita."**

**"WHAT!" Megan yelled running into the bathroom.**

**"Oh good golly gosh! We are never going to get her out of there." Chrisleigh said sitting on aone of thebeds.**

_**10 Minutes Later…**_

**Megan came walking out of the bathroom,she was allfixed up. She had her fire red hair straitened and had her make-up all fixed up. She had a pair of tight _Tilt _pants on with a white T-shirt that said "I Heart Bad Boys"**

**"Nice! Very Nice!" John said as she walked out of the bathroom.**

**"Thanks Johnny Boy, but I'm already taken." Megan said.**

**"HAHA! By who Randy? Please he ant gonna want you!"Chrisleigh said.**

**"Shut up!"Meganyelled.**

**"Randy? You like Randy Orton?" John asked.**

**"Yep! He is one sexy son of a bitch." Megan said leading Chrisleigh and Fi out of the hotel room. **

**_A\N: I'm dearly sorry about the long wait but i have just moved, I am now all settled in and hopfully i will be able to update more often. First i would like to add i have just finished writting this story its just a matter of time for me the type it...i am trying the best i can...lol i have just got a labtop for x-mas, so all of my work is on my other computer i'm trying to transfer it all to this computer, it's taking time but now i think i'll be able to update a lil more. PLEASE KEEP UP WITH THE REVEIWS! Review or !DIE! lol Just kidding! Chelsea_**


	5. A Good Story Ended:

I'm sorry to tell you guys that this story is going to have to be cut from Recently I've moved and my other computer was at my old house along with all of Life, Love, & Drama! Well I'm very saddened to say that my house burt down 3 weeks ago and I just have been busy with the clean up and shit that I haven't been able to come here and tell you all that All my records of Life, Love, & Drama are gone. I do have another story called ... "A Little Older, A Little Wiser, But still the same ol' drama". I am going to update this new story tonight and hopefully you all will enjoy. Please keep up with all the love!

Chelsea


End file.
